Kimimaro Kaguya
"I've realised recently… that everyone is given life for a reason. Everyone has something important to accomplish. The quest to discover what that is… …is the only freedom us humans have been given." Summary Kimimaro (君麻呂, Kimimaro) was the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan. Upon dedicating his life to Orochimaru, he became the leader of the formerly-named Sound Five (音隠れの忍五人衆, Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shū, Literally meaning: Hidden Sound Shinobi Five People), until he fell ill, which forced him to leave the group. Pre-Curse Mark Form 2 Destructive Power Feats: His Digital Shrapnel were able to force the sand defense to stretch out to stop their momentum. Speed Feats: Grabs Sasuke before Shikamaru and Naruto can react. Gets behind Tayuya before she can realize. Dispatches of dozens of Naruto clones with ease. Blocks Naruto's shurikens. Kimimaro continues to deal with mulitple clones without a problem. Gets behind Naruto before Naruto can realize what is happening. Able to keep up with Lee in CQC. After activating his Curse Mark, he is able to keep up with Lee and harm Lee. Stops Lee from trying to attack from behind. Is able to stop Lee's attack despite his speed. Strength Feats: Pushes Lee back with the strength of his bone spikes. Durability Feats: Doesn't budge against Lee's Front Lotus. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can manipulate his bones with his Kekkei Genkai: Shikotsumyaku. Can create weapons with his bones. Can regenerate from his wounds. His bones are as hard as steel. Enters his first Curse Mark form after drunk Lee proves to be more of a challenge than he expected. Can sprout multiple bones from his body to use as weapons. Can even use his ribs to create weapons of his bones. Can fire bones from his fingers like bullets. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Was considered most worthy to be Orochimaru's vessel before succumbing to a sickness. Tayuya is scared of Kimimaro. Is a gentleman and waits for Lee to drink his medicine mid-fight. Curse Mark Second Form Destructive Power Feats: His Clematis lance is able to partially damage Gaara's Shield of Shukaku. Speed Feats: Is now fast enough to break free from Gaara's sand. Almost lands a blow on Lee, only for Gaara to save Lee. Almost kills Gaara by surprise. Strength Feats: Smashes through Gaara's sand shield. Sends Gaara flying, cracking his sand armor. Sends Lee flying despite his attack being blocked. Durability Feats: Tanks being crushed by Gaara's Sand Burial. Lee's attack is unable to make him budge. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can turn his spine into a whip-like weapon. Can create a giant lance out of his arm. His Bracken Dance turns the entire area around them into a forest of bones. Can phase through his bones. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Almost succeeds in killing Gaara, but his sickness kills him only a moment before victory. Edo Kimimaro Destructive Power Feats: His bones cut through Lightning Release covered steel. Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References